Hôpital
by little akary
Summary: Que se passerait-il si Shizuo se retrouvait devant une scène totalement inédite et improbable? S'il se retrouvait tout bonnement devant un Izaya endormi et insensible à l'aura de destruction qui l'entourait? Shizuo même fut surpris de sa réaction. Shizaya


Deuxième fic sur le fandom, il faut dire que j'adore vraiment leur amour vache à ces-deux là. Parce oui c'est encore un Shizaya. Ils vont trop bon ensemble que voulez-vous, mais si on peut décemment pas vraiment appeler ça de l'amour ou alors vraiment très très bien caché par la haine qu'ils se vouent mutuellement. ^^" Enfin bref une nouvelle petite fic parce que je trouve absolument passionnant d'écrire sur eux.

* * *

><p>C'est quatre à quatre que Shizuo montait les escaliers allant vers le toit de leur lycée. Une fois étant ici coutume, il était énervé. On ne se demande même plus à cause de qui, maintenant tout le monde savait à peu près qui pouvait mettre le blond dans cet état. Cette personne n'étant autre qu'Izaya bien sûr, qui comme toujours devait paresser sur le toit du lycée. La porte claqua sur le passage de l'étudiant énervé, il hésita même à la sortir de ses gonds pour l'envoyer sur le jeune homme qu'il commençait à réellement détester. Mais elle venait de se refermer il la laissa donc en place pour se diriger vers la forme noire un peu plus loin. Il règlerait ses problèmes à mains nues cette fois.<p>

Cependant alors qu'il levait son poing pour l'abattre sur celui qu'il appellerait plus tard Vermine, il s'arrêta soudainement en pleine action. Un détail troublant venait de le stopper net ce qui était pourtant rare. Mais ce détail était lui aussi assez rare, le brun ne fuyait pas, ne bougeait même pas à l'approche de l'aura menaçante que dégageait Shizuo. Serait-ce un nouveau piège ? Le blond plissa les yeux et s'approcha plus doucement sur le qui-vive mais en fait ce qu'il découvrit était bien loin de ce qu'il imaginait. En fait Izaya était tout bonnement endormi, contre le grillage qui entourait les lieux. Totalement prit au dépourvu il laissa retomber son poing et fronça les sourcils. Le blond s'accroupi devant l'autre pour desceller s'il ne feintait pas de faire l'endormi pour éviter les problèmes. Mais lorsqu'il passa la main devant son visage et que le brun ne bougea absolument pas il se résolu au fait qu'il dormait vraiment.

C'est alors qu'il se surprit à détailler ce visage qui à ce moment là paraissait si paisible. Sans cette lueur sadique ou malsaine dans le regard, sans ce sourire moqueur, son visage était presque mignon. Presque parce que bon c'était toujours d'Izaya dont on parlait. Mais à cette révélation le blond failli avoir une crise cardiaque. Il se recula vivement de l'autre jeune homme à quatre pattes mais prenant tout de même garde à ne pas être de dos à lui. Il venait bien de penser qu'Izaya, l'enflure la plus grosse de la planète tout entière, était mignon ? Alors là non, il y avait un gros bug dans ses pensés, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Et pour se persuader de ça il se rapprocha de nouveau doucement, du corps endormi. Pour être honnête il avait aussi pensé à prendre la fuite et régler son compte à cette vermine plus tard, lorsqu'il serait de nouveau normal, mais ce n'était pas digne d'Heiwajima Shizuo tout de même.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva de nouveau en face de lui le blond eu la désagréable sensation qu'en fait ce n'était pas un bug du à son cerveau. Sans comprendre réellement pourquoi il trouvait son ennemi bien mignon dans cette situation. Situation qui s'aggrava brusquement lorsque ce dernier se mit à bouger. Shizuo cligna des yeux se demandant ce qu'il devait faire mais l'autre avait déjà prit possession d'un des pans de sa veste et s'y accrochait comme à son doudou. Inconsciemment l'étudiant réveillé se rapprocha de l'endormi pour ne pas que le tissu ne soit trop tiré mais le résultat fut encore plus déroutant pour le pauvre jeune homme. En effet Izaya venait de se blottir contre lui avec une tête de bien heureux. Dire qu'il était là pour le rayer de la surface de la terre et il se retrouvait à faire le doudou. Ca devait être une très mauvaise blague du brun mais lorsque celui-ci gémit un peu dans son rêve en se frottant contre lui il ne pu que rougir trop surpris pour faire autre chose. C'était une situation des plus gênantes pour notre pauvre Shizuo qui ne savait réellement plus ce qu'il devait faire. Déjà il ne frapperait pas quelqu'un d'endormi, Izaya avait beau être en vrai enfoiré, ça serait tomber à son niveau s'il faisait ça. Mais il n'allait tout de même pas rester là à servir de coussin ? Si ? Mais il n'eut à se poser plus de question que l'autre recommençait à gigoter.

Le blond se prit alors à avoir chaud, sans comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. Pourtant il jugeait bon pour sa santé mentale de se sortir de ce pétrin et le plus vite serait le mieux en fait. Il commença par essayer de faire lâcher au brun sa veste d'uniforme, chose beaucoup plus difficile que prévu, il était vraiment bien accroché. Si bien qu'au final le futur barman ne réussit qu'à le réveiller. Lorsqu'il remarqua deux billes encore embrumées de sommeil qui le regardaient, Shizuo se sentit une nouvelle fois rougir. Pourquoi diable rougissait-il enfin ? Mais une autre réaction ne se fit pas attendre il jeta le corps qui s'agripper encore à lui et cette fois-ci il prit dignement la fuite sans demander son reste.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il arriva chez lui qu'il prit le temps de réfléchir à la situation des plus étranges qui s'était produite. Serait-il possible que pendant un instant il eu été attiré par celui qu'il commençait à détester ? Oui il visage d'Izaya lorsqu'il dormait était mignon, mais est-ce que cela suffisait à gommer toute la haine qu'il lui vouait maintenant ? C'était surement simplement physique. Quelque chose qu'il n'aurait plus jamais à ressentir puisque de toute façon il ne voulait plus jamais se retrouver en face du brun endormi. C'était déjà un fait très rare mais il était maintenant très important qu'il demeure impossible. Qu'il ne puisse plus jamais voir ça, sinon qui sait ce qu'il pourrait se passer. Et Shizuo espérait grandement que l'autre étudiant n'ait en rien remarqué son trouble. Quoi qu'avec la fuite qu'il avait fait il était presqu'impossible qu'il n'ait rien comprit. Mais le blond espérait encore, si ça se trouve le brun à moitié endormi ne l'avait pas reconnu. Puis il prit finalement la résolution de faire comme si de rien n'était, il verrait bien si Izaya tentait quelque chose. De toute façon il répondrait comme d'habitude. Rien ne changerait.

C'est donc avec cette résolution qu'il s'endormit puis plus tard qu'il se rendit à nouveau au lycée. Contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait sa matinée se passa on ne peut mieux. Aucune vermine en vue, Shinra était même assez calme. Le paradis presque. Ils étaient pour le moment sur le toit pour leur pause déjeuner, avec Kadota qui pour une fois n'était pas accompagné du brun. Surement avait-il peur de monter alors qu'il lui en voulait encore pour la veille. Ca devait être ça. Puis la discussion dériva d'un sujet à un autre jusqu'à ce qu'on lui apprenne la vraie raison de la non présence d'Izaya.

« Au fait tu sais qu'Izaya avait été admis à l'hôpital ?

-Pas au courant, grogna le blond qui en fait se disait que ce n'était que justice.

-On l'a retrouvé inconscient sur ce toit hier au soir, continua le futur médecin.

-Vous êtes sûr qu'il dormait pas tout simplement, soupira le blond.

-Il a le bras cassé et une commotion cérébrale. Je suis passé le voir hier il était encore dans le coma.

-C'est toi qui a fait ça Shizuo ? »

Le blond ne répondit pas se contentant de relever les épaules. Mais en fait il ne se sentait pas si serein que ça. Pas qu'envoyer Izaya à l'hôpital le dérange vraiment, mais c'était plutôt les raisons qui le mettaient mal à l'aise. Cette fois c'était totalement sa faute, et non pas celle de sa victime. C'était parce qu'il avait été gêné qu'il avait balancé l'autre, encore à moitié réveillé et donc pas à même de se rattraper. C'était à nouveau pour un réflexe déplacé qu'il avait envoyé quelqu'un à l'hôpital. Que ça soit Izaya ou un autre n'avait pas d'importance pour lui, c'était sa faute et pour le coup il se sentait extrêmement mal.

Il mit deux jours avant de se décider à aller à l'hôpital. Ce fut très dur psychologiquement pour lui de se dire qu'il fallait qu'il aille voir son pire ennemi mais c'était tout de même de sa faute. Et s'il n'était pas de retour au lycée c'était que les choses ne tournaient pas forcément bien. Le blond se sentait tellement honteux de sa réaction, en fait il méritait certainement le surnom de monstre que lui donnait le blessé. Une fois devant la chambre il hésita encore à entrer. Après tout il était simplement là pour voir l'étendu des dégâts pas pour sympathiser. Mais d'un côté il semblait endormi, il pourrait s'approcher et mieux jauger ce qu'il y avait sans qu'il le voit. Mais d'un côté il semblait endormi, ce qui risquait de mal se finir pour sa santé mentale s'il se décidait à approcher. Puis se fut un médecin qui le sortit de ses doutes en lui annonçant :

« L'heure des visites est bientôt terminée, si vous voulez rentrer c'est maintenant sinon je vous demanderai de sortir. »

Etrangement le blond n'avait aucune envie de sortir maintenant, alors qu'il avait fait tant d'effort pour venir, ça serait trop stupide, il se décida donc à rentrer dans la chambre. Doucement pour ne pas réveiller le brun il s'approcha un peu. Son regard s'assombrit au fur et à mesure qu'il observait les bandages sur sa tête ou le plâtre à son bras.

« J'aurais pensé être content de te voir comme ça, qu'est-ce qui va pas chez moi ? » se demanda-t-il à mi voix.

Il plissa les yeux et tourna la tête vers dehors, si bien qu'il ne vit pas l'autre ouvrir doucement les yeux. Le blond soupira et se frottant les cheveux. Tout ça lui rappelait de mauvais souvenir. Après tout de tous ceux qu'il avait agressé la vermine était toujours le seul à ne jamais l'avoir évité ensuite. Sans doute parce qu'il n'avait jamais pu le blesser gravement comme là. Mais maintenant…

« Est-ce que tu vas me fuir à ton tour ? posa-t-il à voix haute laissant tomber sa tête vers l'arrière.

-Certainement pas, s'exclama une voix derrière lui qui le fit sursauter.

-Tu… t'es réveillé ?

-Quoi, il te faut une preuve plus concrète ? L'unique neurone présent dans ton cerveau n'arrive à analyser la situation ?

-Iza…, commença-t-il en s'avançant vers lui.

-C'est quand même assez étrange que la première personne que je vois soit toi Shizu-chan. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Comme le blond se contentait de détourner la tête en rougissant il reprit. Que c'est mignon tu serais même presqu'agréable à regarder.

-Toi par contre tu es bien plus mignon lorsque tu ne parles pas, contra le blond qui après s'être rendu compte de ce qu'il venait de dire décida d'assumer pleinement ses paroles.

-Alors comme ça tu me trouves mignon. C'était donc ça cette expression l'autre soir. Tu es venu voir si tu m'avais pas trop cassé alors que tu fuyais lâchement.

-La ferme.

-Quoi, c'est faux peut-être ? D'ailleurs j'aimerais vraiment revoir ça. Shizu-chan était si mignon lui aussi.

-La ferme j'ai dit.

-Sinon quoi ? Tu vas encore me frapper ? Tu oserais encore porter la main sur quelqu'un que tu as envoyé à l'hôpital alors qu'il est encore en soin ? En fait j'en arrive à croire que tu es bel et bien un monstre. Moi qui croyais… »

Il n'en dit pas plus qu'il fut contraint par une main imposante de se taire. Surpris il détailla l'autre qui était maintenant face à lui mais ne tenta pas le moins du monde de se dégager. De toute façon au vue des circonstances il ne risquait absolument rien. Il en était sûr. Il avait même presque un contrôle sur la bête qu'était Shizuo. Mais alors l'étudiant réagit une nouvelle contre les plans du brun, le regardant toujours avec une colère non feinte mais aussi maintenant un petit quelque chose en plus. Honnêtement il attirerait vraiment ce monstre ? Et puis surtout depuis quand ça avait des sentiments un monstre ?

« De toute façon c'est autant ta faute que de la mienne. »

Ne pouvant faire autre chose le brun haussa un sourcil dubitatif tout en observant toujours les réactions de l'autre étudiant.

« Si tu m'avais pas prit comme coussin, si t'avais pas gémit comme si… aaaahhh et pour parfaire le tout t'as rien trouvé de mieux que de te frotter à moi. Comment tu voulais que je réagisse, hein ? grogna-t-il de nouveau alors que l'autre ouvrait grand les yeux sous la surprise. Et oui tu croyais quoi ? Que je t'aimais, ne rêve pas trop vermine, je te déteste toujours autant mais j'en viens à te trouver supportable lorsque tu parles pas »

Le brun mordit alors l'intérieur de la main de celui qui le retenait, qui d'ailleurs l'enleva vivement en grognant fusillant le blessé du regard ne pouvant pas faire autre chose sans être en désaccord avec sa conscience. Qui avait pour une fois le dessus. Le futur informateur asséna alors :

« En fait je te fais de l'effet et tu veux pas te l'avouer, ne Shizu-chan ?

-Pourquoi je t'aurais dit ça si je voulais pas me l'avouer.

-Mais attention, ce n'est pas du tout le cas pour moi, je te préviens tout de suite.

-Alors tâche de plus être endormi en ma présence. Considère que tu es prévenu.

-Tu oserais te servir de force ? demanda le brun faussement choqué.

-Ca sera jamais pire que tes coups bas. »

Il ramassa son sac qu'il avait laissé tomber à terre puis se dirigea vers la sortie mais avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps d'ouvrir la porte il entendit :

« Ne crois pas dicter les règles Shizu-chan. »

Le brun avait dit ça d'une voix chantante comme s'il maîtrisait parfaitement la situation. Ce qui énerva passablement Shizuo qui brisa le lampadaire le plus proche de l'hôpital. Et pourtant effectivement l'autre étudiant avait déjà tout prévu. Et une situation difficilement tenable pour le blond se mit en place. Elle dura un mois. Une mois durant lequel il devait non seulement supporter les babillages de la vermine pendant qu'il mangeait mais aussi, et surtout, du fait qu'il avait maintenant décidé de faire sa sieste juste après manger. Le plus souvent auprès de Kadota. En règle générale l'étudiant impulsif tentait de faire dos à cette situation, ce que les deux autres interprétaient comme le fait qu'il voulait savoir le moins possible la présence de ce nuisible avec eux. Cependant le blond avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir, il se demandait même pourquoi il n'avait pas encore frappé le brun pour cette torture psychologique qu'il lui faisait subir consciemment. Mais finalement il pu avoir sa vengeance.

La cloche sonna annonçant le début des cours. Comme d'habitude Dotachin secoua doucement le brun pour le réveiller, chose qu'il faisait facilement en temps normal. Mais cette fois-ci rien à faire le futur informateur resta semblait-il profondément endormi. Alors Shizuo fit son entrée :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, va en cours je m'en occupe. Je vais rester là jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, je n'avais pas spécialement envie de retourner en cours non plus. »

Les deux étudiants hésitèrent un moment à laisser Izaya à celui qui le détester certainement le plus sur toute la planète. Mais force était d'avouer que le blond s'était largement calmé depuis que l'autre avait fait un séjour à l'hôpital. Bien sûr ça ne l'avait pas empêché de lui rebalancer quelque panneau de signalisation ou distributeur de passage mais dans l'ensemble les choses étaient plus calmes. Ils les laissèrent donc finalement ensemble pour rejoindre leurs salles de cours.

Une fois la porte du toit fermée un large sourire étira les lèvres du blond il allait enfin pouvoir rendre ses comptes à l'autre. Il attendit encore quelques minutes pour être sûr qu'aucun des deux ne reviennent puis il se dirigea vers la forme endormie. Il attrapa ses poignets qu'il enferma dans une de ses mains avant de les monter au dessus de sa tête. Puis sans aucune délicatesse il fit rencontrer ses lèvres et celles de la vermine. Etrangement se contact le fit se réveiller bien plus vite que les secousses de Dotachin. Lorsque le brun rouvrit les yeux et découvrit ce qui l'avait réveillé il les ouvrit grandement de surprise. Même si en soit ce n'était pas des plus désagréable il commença à se tortiller pour se dégager de la prise qu'avait l'autre sur lui. Alors les pupilles brunes se posèrent sur les rouges et il annonça le plus sadiquement possible :

« Je t'avais prévenu. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même.

-Personne ne t'a demandé de rester manger avec nous Shizu-chan. Si c'était tellement affreux tu n'avais qu'à partir.

-Pourquoi ça sera à moi de faire des efforts ? C'est pas moi qui suis menacé.

-De quoi suis-je menacé exactement Shizu-chan ?

-Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ? demanda le blond descendant la main vers le bas ventre du captif.

-Qui te dit que c'est une menace ? demanda malicieusement le brun à l'oreille de l'autre étudiant.

-Tu mens, t'as bien dit à l'hôpital…

-Et pourquoi n'aurais-je pas mentit là-bas ? »

Un trouble visible passa sur le regard du blond qui se stoppa pour le coup. Après quelques secondes de silence ce fut le rire du brun qui résonna entre les deux. Il se tortilla de nouveau sous le blond, ce qui le réveilla au passage et lui fit serrer plus fort les poignets qu'il tenait. Le futur informateur laissa échapper une petite plainte entre deux rires avant de refixer le blond.

« Tu es vraiment trop mignon Shizu-chan. Maintenant comptes-tu faire quelque chose pour ça ou faudra-t-il que je m'en occupe…

-Je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu parles trop. »

Et comme pour sceller ça il embrassa de nouveau l'étudiant, toujours sans aucune douceur mais au moins cette fois-ci était-il partagé. Finalement il réfléchirait plus tard à ce qu'il se passait. Après tout comme l'avait si bien fait remarquer Izaya ils avaient tous les deux quelque chose d'un peu plus urgent à régler. Et il n'allait aucunement s'en priver.

Quelques minutes plus tard le futur barman regarda le brun se blottir contre lui semblant partant pour continuer sa sieste qui avait été arrêtée. Il soupira le laissant finalement faire. Il laissa sa tête retomber sur le sol et observa longuement le ciel. Il sentait encore contre son cou le souffle régulier et calme du dormeur, ce qui le fit soupirer.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas comme ça aussi lorsque tu es réveillé ? Sans ça je pourrais peut-être même t'aimer.

-Shizu-chan… »

Il sentit le brun se coller un peu plus à lui et frotter sa tête dans le creux de son cou, pensant qu'il était vraiment mignon comme ça. Si seulement ce n'était pas d'Izaya dont on parlait.

* * *

><p>« Shizu-chan est toujours vraiment plus calme après le sexe. C'est franchement dommage que je ne puisse pas faire ça en pleine rue, ça arrangerait certainement le mobilier urbain d'Ikebukuro.<p>

-Dis pas de connerie comme ça, râla le blond dos à lui.

-Mais c'est vrai regarde là je peux t'embêter tu ne dis rien, fit le brun en lui triturant les cheveux.

-L'habitude sans doute. Mais traine pas trop longtemps ici.

-Et si je décide de rester ? demanda-t-il enfouissant son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de l'ex-barman sachant pertinemment que c'était un endroit sensible.

-Je te tue, déclara-t-il sans le moindre état d'âme.

-Oh c'est pas très gentils ça Shizu-chan. Surtout qu'on sait très bien toi et moi que tu pourras jamais le faire. Regardes comment ont évolué les choses la dernière fois que tu m'as envoyé à l'hôpital, continua-t-il toujours au même endroit commençant à refaire réagir le blond.

-'Tain t'en a jamais assez toi. Si tu te tais pas je vais devoir t'y forcer.

-Essaye toujours. »

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà, j'espère ne pas les avoir fait trop OOC parce que bon la toute première réaction de Shizuo face à Izaya pourrait l'être à mon avis. Mais bon après tout nous sommes sur quelque chose de débutant et puis les perso ne nous appartiennent pas alors on a le droit de faire quelques petites erreurs sur leur caractère (oui oui je sais c'est nul comme défense)<p>

De même je doute vraiment qu'ils mangeaient ensemble au lycée, quoi qu'avec Shinra ce serait bien possible, en fait je ne l'ai pas vraiment expliqué mais ça faisait surtout partie du plan du brun que de manger avec Shizu-chan ^^.

Voilà je crois avoir éclaircit ce que je voulais éclaircir maintenant à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^.


End file.
